Mi más preciado tesoro
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Ellas son unas piratas que viajan por todo el océano. Ellos son los hijos de un caballero muy respetado en Saltadilla. Nunca pensaron que iban a encontrarse y que a pesar de su diferencia de edad se iban a terminar enamorando. [Lemon en desarrollo xd]
1. ¡Arribando a la Nueva Tierra!

Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic en categoría Lemon... pero **no en un one-shot. **Por lo que el lemon está en desarrollo. Bueno espero que les guste :D

* * *

**_¡Arribando la nueva tierra!_**

**Venían viajando **desde hace dos semanas, eran la familia de piratas más famosa de la época, el Capitán Utonium se encontraba al mando junto a sus tres hijas, la mayor se llamaba Bombón era la pelirroja con ojos color rosa espinela que tenía su largo cabello tomado en un lazo el cuál era muy importante para ella, tenía 16 años, la del medio respondía al nombre de Bellota, ella tenía el pelo negro hasta debajo de los hombros en punta y tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda su edad era de 15 años, la menor de las tres se llamaba Burbuja, la chica era rubia con ojos celestes como el cielo, su cabello ondulado lo amarraba en dos coletas y tenía 14 años.

-¡Bombón! –Gritó el Capitán –Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la chica.

-Toma el timón un momento –pidió –Debo encontrar a tu hermana Burbuja.

-Como ordene –dijo Bombón mientras tomaba el timón.

-¡Burbuja! –Gritó el Capitán -¿Dónde estás?

-¡Aquí Capitán! –Gritó la chica que estaba en la proa –Me sorprendió de que no me haya visto.

-¿Dónde está Bellota?

-Allá arriba –dijo Burbuja señalando a la morena que estaba con un telescopio.

-Perfecto –dijo el Capitán –Ahora voy a necesitar que tú tomes el timón para poder ir con Bombón a revisar el mapa.

-De acuerdo –yendo al timón –Bombón el Capitán necesita que vayas con él a revisar el mapa.

-Está bien, toma muy bien el timón Burbuja –amenazó Bombón –Pero muy bien.

-Confía en mí ¿quieres?

-¿Por qué te dejaron a cargo a ti y no a Bellota?

-Ella está vigilando –dijo Burbuja mientras tomaba el timón.

-De acuerdo –corrió hasta donde se encontraba su hermana del medio -¡Bellota! ¡Oye Bellota!

-¿Qué quieres? –gritó hacia abajo la morena.

-¿Puedes estar atenta del timón? –Preguntó Bombón –Es que está a cargo Burbuja y tú sabes que es débil.

-Está Bien –respondió la ojiverde –Trataré de ser rápida si necesita ayuda.

-Perfecto –dijo al instante en que se dirigía a la cabina central.

* * *

**En un pueblo **cercano en donde navegaban los piratas, se encontraba un señor muy poderoso llamado Sir Him. Él junto a sus tres hijos eran reconocidos por todo el lugar, el mayor de ellos respondía al nombre de Brick, él tenía unos ojos color rubí y un cabello largo y anaranjado amarrado con en una coleta su edad era 23 años, el nombre del joven de 22 años era Butch, él tenía el pelo negro hasta los hombros, pero siempre se lo tomaba en una pequeña cola, tenía una especie de flequillo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos color verde abeto, el menor se llamaba Boomer, el chico de 21 años tenía el pelo con algunas ondulaciones, color oro y unos ojos azul mar.

**Sir Him **había criado a sus hijos como lo haría cualquier aristócrata de la época, el mayor con estudios de medicina, el del medio con estudios de leyes y el menor con estudios en arquitectura. El terreno de la vivienda de Sir Him era grande, pero últimamente lo habitaba él solo, ya que su esposa había muerto hace ya 10 años y sus hijos ya tenían su propia casa en unos pueblos cercanos.

-Estar aquí solo no es nada divertido –decía Sir Him –Ni el calor con las esclavas es ya divertido.

-Sir Him –dijo una muchacha morena con ojos color púrpura –Sus hijos han llegado.

-Hazlos pasar al gran salón–pidió.

-Como guste.

**Los Him pasaron **al gran salón como solicitó su padre y se sentaron en el gran sofá aguardando su llegada.

-Buenos días hijos míos –dijo Sir Him –Es muy agradable verlos pero ¿A qué se debe su visita?

-Buenos días padre –saludó el mayor.

-Estamos aquí porque la fecha de la muerte de nuestra querida madre está cerca al igual que su cumpleaños –dijo Butch.

-Creímos que sería bueno pasar estos dos meses con usted –añadió Boomer.

-Se los agradezco mucho muchachos, le diré a Bunny que les prepare sus cuartos –dijo Sir Him –Un momento… ¡Bunny!

-¿Mandó a llamar? –Preguntó la misma chica de ojos púrpura.

-Sí querida, necesito que les prepares las habitaciones a mis hijos –ordenó Sir Him.

-A la orden Señor –Dijo Bunny mientras se retiraba.

-¿Sigue con esa esclava? –Preguntó Brick –Me refiero a que sigue… ya sabe.

-Cuando estoy triste nada más –Respondió Sir Him –Puedo decirte que no me pone reproche alguno.

-Tiene 23 años –Dijo Butch –Y hace eso con ella desde que tenía 17… creo que se debió acostumbrar.

-O se enamoró –Añadió Boomer.

-No hablemos de mí ahora –Pidió Sir Him –Háblenme de ustedes su vida en sus haciendas, partamos contigo Brick.

-Bueno, allá en mi hacienda ejerzo labor como médico –Dijo Brick –Y a decir verdad me está yendo muy bien.

-Me alegro por ti hijo mío… ¿Y a ti Butch?

-Bueno… -Dijo Butch mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza –Muchas señoras piensan que soy psicólogo, y s acercan a mí a contarme sus problemas que a decir verdad no me interesan para nada –Dijo con un tono molesto –Pero también me han llamado para casos como que un esclavo quiso abusar de la _santa _hija de un Conde, y me ha tocado ir a los juicios, en los que me ha ido muy bien y he recibido mucho reconocimiento gracias a eso.

-Mira qué bueno Butch ¿Y a ti Boomer?

-Me han dejado a cargo de varias construcciones que han dejado conforme a los habitantes, ahora con mi agencia estamos a cargo de crear una nueva avenida en donde vivo –Dijo Boomer.

-Esas son buenas noticias hijos míos, me enorgullecen demasiado.

-Sir Him, las habitaciones están listas para que los señoritos dejen sus cosas –dijo Bunny que entraba al gran salón.

-Gracias Bunny, puedes retirarte –ordenó Sir Him –Chicos aprovechando su visita, debo hablar algo importante con ustedes, así que vayan a dejar sus cosas y se dirigen al comedor que ya es hora de almorzar.

-Está bien –dijeron a coro los tres chicos.

* * *

**En el barco **del Capitán Utonium, Bellota jugaba con el telescopio, Burbuja contemplaba el mar, mientras que Bombón y el Capitán estaban en la cabina tratando de encontrar algún pueblo para poder abastecerse de comida y dinero por parte de las raras especies que habían logrado conseguir por el asalto anterior.

-De verdad le digo –Dijo Bombón –Este pueblo de acá, el que dice _Saltadilla _es el más cercano y es grande, creo que ahí podríamos pasar un tiempo. Con mis hermanas estamos algo aburridas de viajar tanto.

-Lo sé Bombón, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ustedes no se pueden quedar solas.

-Capitán, ¿No se acuerda de la promesa que le hicimos a nuestra madre?

-Cómo olvidarla –dijo mientras una lágrima quería salir.

-Yo ya estoy en los 16 años, necesito hacerlo ahora. Bellota está en la edad perfecta y Burbuja igual, lo ideal hubiera sido que lo hubiera hecho con Bart, el chico de 20 años que estaba en el barco del Capitán Colmillos Gastados –dijo Bombón.

-Está bien, arribaremos a _Saltadilla _para luego…

-¡TIERRA A LA VISTA CAPITÁN! –gritó Bellota mientras se deslizaba por el palo.

-¿Hacia dónde? –preguntó Burbuja.

**El Capitán **salió de la cabina con la mayor de sus hijas y tomó el timón en dirección al muelle el cual se podía divisar.

-Creo que esa es _Saltadilla _–dijo Bombón.

* * *

La idea de los piratas me vino a la cabeza por el hecho de que estaba viendo Piratas del caribe :BB Ojalá les haya gustado **¿Reviews? **Bueno... ¡Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo! (Si es que alguien lo lee y le pareció interesante xD)


	2. ¡Llegaron los Piratas!

Pido mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero a decir verdad... No se me ocurría cómo... pero aquí está! :D Gracias por sus reviews! :D Son las mejores (:

No las aburro... ¡EL CAP 2! :D

* * *

**_¡Llegaron los Piratas!_**

**Sir Him **esperaba que sus hijos contrajeran matrimonio hace dos años atrás, pero por parte de ellos no había interés alguno, él no quería que sus hijos fueran unos libertinos sexuales, pero al parecer salieron así. Brick por más doctor que fuera, había tenido relaciones con varias esclavas incluso antes de irse de la gran hacienda, Butch, según Sir Him, era un caso perdido, porque él sí que era libertino, Boomer aunque tenga una apariencia de ángel, es un diablillo encubierto.

-Hijos por favor tomen asiento –dijo Sir Him.

-¿Qué es lo que nos quiere decir padre? –preguntó Brick.

-Ustedes saben que me enorgullecen con todo lo que han logrado en el ámbito académico –dijo Sir Him para luego golpear fuertemente la mesa y sobresaltar a sus hijos – ¡Pero no puedo creer que aún no han formado una familia como corresponde! ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? Brick ya tienes 23 años, y aún no te casas, Butch tú igual y para qué decir de ti Boomer. Chicos, ya son hombres grandes, ya es hora de que se comprometan. Si no lo hacen ustedes, yo mismo puedo hablar con Sir Black y los comprometo con sus hijas.

-Pero padre, aún somos jóvenes –dijo Butch.

-¡No lo son! Ya están en edad de casarse, de tener futuros herederos, de darme nietos. ¡Saben cómo su madre añoraba que cuando Boomer cumpliera 20 años se casaran y tuvieran hijos para brindarle alegría a esta casa! –gritó aún más fuerte Sir Him llamando la atención de muchos esclavos que estaban a las afueras del comedor.

-¿Por qué saca el recuerdo de nuestra madre? –preguntó respetuosamente Boomer.

-Porque es crucial, si ustedes la aman tanto como dicen, le hubieran cumplido ese deseo hace un año.

-¿Por qué hemos de comprometernos? –preguntó Brick –No se acabará el mundo si no lo hacemos.

-Es una labor con la nación y con la sociedad, por favor no lo hagan más difícil, si en realidad son tan hombres como aparentan serlo frente a todas las señoritas, comprométanse con una.

**El silencio **se apoderó del comedor, los hermanos Him se miraban los unos a los otros como interrogándose con la mirada hasta que finalmente hablaron.

-Creo que hablo por nosotros tres, en que estamos de acuerdo en comprometernos, pero creemos que debe ser con las hijas de Sir Black –dijo el mayor.

-Me parece, aprovechando que están ustedes aquí creo que sería bueno que las muchachas pasaran dos semanas con nosotros –dijo Sir Him –Mandaré una carta a la hacienda de Sir Black para que lleguen… ¿Qué día es hoy?.

-Martes –respondió Butch.

-Bien, entonces que lleguen el sá…

**Sir Him no **alcanzó a completar la frase por el hecho de que su capataz entró al comedor.

-Disculpen la interrupción Sir Him, pero Sir Black mandó una carta –dijo mientras le pasaba el sobre blanco.

-Te lo agradezco Williams, puedes retirarte.

-¿Qué dice la carta? –preguntó Boomer.

-La leeré –dijo mientras la abría – _"Querido Sir Him, estuve pensando en la propuesta que me hizo, voy de camino con mis hijas, espero que sus hijos estén también en su hacienda, mi estancia será de dos días mientras que la de mis hijas será de dos semanas como acordamos, me despido atentamente… Sir Black"._

-O sea que Sir Black ya estaba enterado de todo esto –dijo molesto Butch –Nos engañó.

-Es lo mejor para ustedes hijos míos, estar comprometidos con las hijas de Sir Black es lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado –dijo Sir Him –Dieron su palabra… no falten a ella.

**Los hermanos Him **se veían fastidiados, no se imaginaban casados con unas chicas a las cuales ni siquiera sabían el nombre ni la edad.

-¿Cómo es que…

**Brick **no pudo hablar, debido a que se escuchó un alboroto fuera de la hacienda, todos salieron y vieron como la gente gritaba como loca ante la presencia de un barco pirata.

-¡Sir Him! ¡Ocúltese! –gritó una mujer –Es lo que nos temíamos, la tripulación del Capitán Utonium arribó en Saltadilla.

-¿Capitán Utonium? –preguntaron los hermanos a coro.

-Es el Pirata más temido en el océano –dijo Sir Him –Pero… ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí en Saltadilla? No han lanzado bombas, significa que no quieren pelea… Iré a ver, chicos quédense aquí.

* * *

**Sir Him **mandó a buscar su carruaje, iría al puerto que queda bajando la colina en donde se encuentra su hacienda, pero ignoraba que sus hijos iban a ir a ver lo que pasaba en caballo.

-¿Cuál es el alboroto Alcalde? –preguntó Sir Him a un seño canoso con monóculo.

-La gente se alborotó con la presencia del barco que se viene acercando… Son visitantes, aunque sean piratas debemos recibirlos bien –respondió el Alcalde.

-No creo que vengan a armar desmanes, ya que no han bombardeado… y he oído que cuando la tripulación del Capitán Utonium quiere atacar comienza bombardeando…

-Tenía entendido lo mismo Sir Him… Pero bueno, vamos a recibirlos que ya están por llegar.

**El Alcalde y Sir Him **se acercaron al muelle justo cuando el barco con la bandera negra con una calavera con una flor en el lado izquierdo y con una cruz hecha de una espada y un hueso se hacía presente. Se podía apreciar que una persona descendía de la embarcación y que logró quedar frente a frente con el Alcalde y Sir Him.

-¿Capitán Utonium? –preguntó Sir Him.

-En carne y hueso –respondió.

-Bienvenidos a Saltadilla, yo soy el Alcalde y él es Sir Him.

-Gracias por la bienvenida –dijo secamente el Capitán Utonium.

-¿A qué se debe su visita? –preguntó Sir Him.

-No venimos a hacer barbaridades para que le diga a su gente que se tranquilice, solamente estoy buscando una pensión…

-¿Una pensión? –preguntó Sir Him –Eso es raro…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el Capitán.

-Por el hecho de que los Piratas viajan mucho, su barco es como su casa –respondió Sir Him.

-No es para mí si eso es lo que piensan.

-¿A no? –preguntó el Alcalde.

-No, lo que pasa es que estoy buscando una ciudad para mis tres hijas que llevan viajando conmigo hace cinco años, se queden y puedan tener una vida normal como una señorita merece.

-Pero son piratas –dijo Sir Him –No serán muy bien recibidas.

-Lo sé –dijo el Capitán –Pero yo le hice una promesa a mi difunta esposa, y esa promesa la voy a cumplir. Yo volveré por mis hijas, pero por ahora es preferible que se queden en un lugar fijo. De verdad solamente quiero que ellas puedan quedarse tranquilas en una pensión… ¿Alguna recomendación?

-¿Para qué quiere una pensión si se pueden quedar en mi casa? –dijo el Alcalde –Estoy seguro de que mi hija Robin estará feliz al tener compañía.

-No quiero que mis chicas sean una molestia, de verdad.

-Ninguna molestia, tengo tres habitaciones disponibles y a decir verdad será lindo tener más compañía en casa –dijo el Alcalde mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Se lo agradezco, bueno ahora iré a decirles que guarden sus cosas… Bajamos en un momento… ¡Thomas! Reúne a mis hijas en la cabina –dijo mientras volvía a subir a su barco.

-¿Está seguro Alcalde? –dijo un dudoso Sir Him –Son piratas.

-Pero son niñas, además ¿Qué tanto daño pueden causar?

* * *

**Los hermanos Him **estuvieron espiando la escena desde lejos, no querían que su padre los viera.

-¿Qué hacen esos piratas aquí? –preguntó Brick.

-¿Es el barco del Capitán Utonium? –preguntó Boomer.

-Sí… Su tripulación es la más temida en todo el océano –dijo Butch.

-¿Es mi idea o ya es mejor que nos vayamos a la hacienda? –dijo Brick.

-Sí, concuerdo contigo. Sir Him nos asesinará si no estamos en casa –dijo Boomer.

-¿Y qué esperamos? –añadió Butch.

**Tomaron **sus caballos y emprendieron camino a la hacienda de su padre.

* * *

**Después de un rato **bajó el Capitán junto a sus hijas, las tres con los ojos rojizos por el llanto.

-Bueno. Alcalde, Sir Him, ellas son mis hijas, la pelirroja es Bombón de 16 años, la pelinegra es Bellota de 15 años y la rubia es Burbuja de 14 años, chicas ellos son Sir Him y el Alcalde.

-Hola niñas –dijo el Alcalde.

-Niñas muy lindas si me permite decirlo –dijo Sir Him.

-Salieron a su madre –dijo el Capitán.

-Bueno, pero ¿qué estamos esperando? Vamos a mi casa, mi hija Robin tiene 16 años y estoy seguro de que ustedes se llevarán bien –dijo el Alcalde mientras tomaba las maletas de las chicas y las subía al carruaje.

-Chicas –dijo el Capitán mientras veía como Sir Him se iba a su carruaje –Pase lo que pase, recuerden las cosas que les enseñé, hablo de la educación que recibieron por mi parte pero en el ámbito de señoritas como quería su madre. Tampoco quiero que olviden en tu caso Bombón, la información histórica, en tu caso Bellota como ganar en un duelo de espadas y en tu caso Burbuja como ser una buena niña. Chicas son lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida, sé que nunca nos hemos separado, pero ya es hora de que empecemos a cumplir la promesa que le hicimos a su madre antes de que ella partiera. En sus maletas guardé algo de dinero, para que no les llegue a faltar nunca y una que otra especie para que empeñen o vendan… como decidan, ya es hora por primera vez… de decirnos adiós.

**Se dieron **un abrazo grupal, dando paso a unas lágrimas. El Capitán subió al barco y agitó su mano en señal de despedida hacia sus hijas las cuales lloraban y levantaban su mano izquierda.

-Chicas ¿Qué esperan? –preguntó el Alcalde –No sean tímidas y acérquense…

**Las chicas **se miraron entre sí para luego asentir con la cabeza y dirigirse al carruaje, las mujeres del lugar las miraban raro por el hecho de que usaban pantalones y ver a una mujer con pantalones era mal visto en esa ciudad.

* * *

**En la hacienda **de Sir Him, llegaron los chicos y se dirigieron en silencio a la sala de juntas de su padre.

-No puedo creer que llegaron _las plagas_ a esta ciudad –dijo Brick.

-¿Esto se puede poner peor? –preguntó Boomer golpeando levemente la ventana.

-No lo sé, espero no toparme con esas ratas asquerosas –dijo Butch con una expresión de asco.

-Señoritos –dijo Bunny en el umbral de la puerta –Llegaron visitas y creo que en vista que su padre no se encuentra en casa, ustedes deberían recibirlas.

-Muchas gracias Bunny… ¿De quién se trata? –preguntó Brick.

-De Sir Black y sus hijas -dijo tímidamente Bunny.

-¿Llegaron ya? -preguntaron los tres chicos a coro.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado! :D **¿Reviews? **Saludos y cuidense :3


End file.
